


Tutor

by peptobismolbird



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peptobismolbird/pseuds/peptobismolbird
Summary: When Laura sees the new TA and Tutor for her class, she finally decides that despite passing with all A's, she is in desperate need of tutoring and assistance; just not in the class or on that subject.--literally just oneshot and some smut---





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With LaFontaine as the worst wingman in history

“Hey, hey LaFontaine.. Who’s the new TA in the back of the classroom? The one wearing the leather pants and ultra thick eyeliner? I haven’t seen her here before.” Laura asked, nudging LaFontaine and gesturing to the back of the classroom with her thumb. Whoever this girl was, she was beyond hot. Both metaphorically and literally, this was a hot classroom and she was wearing leather pants and a tight leather jacket. All black.

“Her? Oh, I don’t actually know her first name cause everyone calls her Karnstein. They transferred her to this class after some incident with a student? I think she punched him in the face for hitting on her or something. She’s supposed to be a great tutor, though.” LaFontaine replied with a shrug, “Why? Got the hots for teacher?”

“No!” She blushed fiercely, folding her hands in her lap and stretching herself out, “I just think I need a tutor and.. She seems really nice.”

“Frosh, you’re passing all of your classes with top marks, you don’t need a tutor; i’m pretty sure you just want to get laid.” LaFontaine laughed, “But hey, if you start failing all your bio tests, I’m sure you’ll be recommended her as a tutor.”

~~~Multiple failed tests and quizzes later~~~

“Eh, so.. You’re my new student? I’m not sure what happened and how your grade dropped from an A to a C in like, two units, but here we are.” Karnstein sighed, pressing her hand against Laura’s shoulders and pushing her back into the seat in front of her desk, “Let’s start with your first test here…”

And when her new tutor started talking, Laura got absolutely lost inside of her voice and watch she was saying. Karnstein sat down next to her and began to read and walk her through the test;a test that she already knew the answers to, but when her new tutor explained it, it seemed so much more interesting. Throughout their 30 minute tutoring session, Laura had desperately tried to touch her, sliding her hand up her thighs and reaching for her hand with no success

After two weeks, one session a day in the school, Karnstein finally gave up and pulled Laura to the storage closet/her office for a serious talk, “Look, you’re smart cupcake, you really are, but I think this setting is incredibly distracting to you and the only reason you’re struggling with these tests is nerves.. So, here’s what we’re going to do. I will tutor you at home, somewhere private and comfortable, and we’ll go from there, okay?”

“Alright, Miss Karnstein.. Thank you so much for your help.” Laura whispered, blushing all the way up to the tips of her ears before heading out of the room and back to class. LaFontaine was waiting in the seat next to her and shaking their head.

“Frosh, you are unbelievably gay, and not to mention I’m not sure Karnstein is going to be very happy if she finds out you lied about needing a tutor just to get her in your pants.” LaFontaine shrugged and teased.

“Shush, that’s not all I want! It’s just one of the many things that I want.” Laura defended herself, crossing her arms. She wanted more with her, honestly..

~~~That Weekend~~~

“So.. you can just sit here on my bed and stuff..” Laura stuttered and smiled, brushing her hair out of her face and smiling. She had decided to be as provocative as possible this time, wearing an incredibly short skirt, no underwear and long, white thigh highs along with a tight crop top that revealed most of her stomach and a bit of tasteful sideboob.

Karnstein pulled out her laptop, book and old EOC’s and began their lesson again, but Laura wasn’t paying attention in the slightest. Her hands were constantly wandering to find Karnstein’s and attempting to bring them up her own thighs, or touching hers with her own hands. She would even intentionally drop the pencil or knock over the book so that she would have to bend down and pick them up, putting herself on display for her tutor.. She had gotten so desperate that after picking something back up, she ‘accidentally tripped’ into Karnstein’s lap and placed her hand on her chest and squeezed. Nothing, still.. Nothing. Karnstein was being so gentle and patient, treating her as if she really did need a tutor and as if she was just a clutz.. Until finally, Karnstein sighed and pushed all of her things to the side.

"Okay.. I know you don't need this. I know you don’t need a tutor and I’ve known for a while. I don’t really appreciate you wasting my time with trying to tutor you on something you don’t need to be tutored in.” Karnstein said sternly, narrowing her eyes at Laura. “That being said, if all you wanted was to fuck, you should have just asked.”

“I.. uhm, that.. That isn’t all I wanted, I just.. I.. I’m sorry..” Laura stuttered, looking down at the floor in shame.

“However, you still failed all of these tests on purpose and I am your tutor. There’s clearly a problem here still that I have to fix, cupcake.” Karnstein continued, lifting an eyebrow.

“You know why I’m failing now, isn’t that it..? Aren’t you going to just get up and leave?”

“No, I have a problem to fix. You failed your tests on purpose and you need to learn your lesson.” Karnstein replied quickly, grabbing Laura by the back of her top and pulling her over her knee. She let out a small yelp in surprise and was completely unprepared for the hand that slapped down into her bare ass.

“Ngahh, Miss Karnstein.. Are… You.. Punishing.. Me?” Laura gasped and moaned between her words as her tutors hand came down again and again into her ass, making a loud, fleshy smack and leaving a red print on her. “I’m sorry… I’ll be.. A good.. Girl… From now on..”

“That’s what I like to hear, cupcake.” Karnstein grinned and gave her bare ass one last hard smack. “Now, what have we learned?”

“If.. If you want something, just ask.. Don’t waste time..” Laura gasped for air, leaning to sit back up but was quickly shoved back down by Karnstein.

“Ah, now.. Ask for what you want.” 

“I want.. I want you to fuck me, Miss Karnstein..” Laura admitted, blushing and hiding her face as her tutor pushed her skirt all the way up and spread her legs. Not messing around, Karnstein shoved in one finger and played around, then another.. And another. Soon enough she was thrusting all 3 fingers in and out while circling her clit with her thumb.

“You’re being a good girl now, cupcake, do you like what happens when you be a good girl? You’ll be good from now on, right?” Karnstein leaned and whispered into Laura’s ear as she thrust faster, placing in another finger as she moaned louder and louder.

“Mhm, I’ll.. I’ll be so good!! I’m going to be such a good girl!” She almost shouted, thrusting herself onto Karnstein’s hand until finally, she stopped with Laura right on the edge. Before she knew what was happening, she was on her back with her legs wrapped around Karnstein’s head and a tongue was halfway up her wet pussy.

“My name is Carmilla, cupcake, and I want to hear it when you come for me.” Carmilla said softly, taking her mouth off for just a moment before diving back in, using everything she had; tongue and hand, to help her thirsty, adorable student.

“I.. I.. Carmilla!!! Carmilla, I’m coming for you!! I’m such a good girl, I am, Carmilla I’m coming!” She squealed and moaned, letting herself fall apart around Carmilla the way she had thought about for so long and it was everything she had hoped it would be. Laura laid back in the bed and took in a deep breath. When she turned to her side, she was directly facing Carmilla.

“You’re cute, cupcake.. And tasty.” Carmilla teased with a smile, and Laura laughed.


	2. Study in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla goes with Laura to study in the library, but soon becomes bored with studying and decides to have a little bit of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut yay

“Carm I’m just going here to study for a few hours before my chemistry final, you didn’t need to come with me.” Laura commented, fiddling with the straps of her messenger bag and checking the time on her phone. The library usually closed at around 9pm, but the staff was usually more than happy to let Laura stay the night while she worked.

“Yes.. But babe, when you say just a few hours, you end up calling me later in the night saying that you won’t be home till tomorrow. I just wanted to be with you, and help if I can.” Carmilla replied, tightening her grip on her girlfriend’s hand. She knew how important education was to her, but she also wanted to spend time with her.. Even if that meant putting on the school uniform and sitting with her while she studied chemistry.

“Thank you, Carm.. I really appreciate that, it gets lonely studying alone. It’ll be nice to have you with me, cause as much as I love books.. I love you considerably more.” Laura let out a soft giggle, opening the door the library as Carmilla whispered something into her ear that lit up her face.

And although watching Laura study would have been a considerable bore, Carmilla had a focus on everything else that she did. Every movement, every twitch, just staring at the natural flow of her body, watching the sway of her hips and ponytail as she picked books from the shelves, and thus she were able to almost see and hear the wheels and gears of her head turning.

Of course.. It is hard for a great host of people to stare at someone she love so much without certain.. Desires.. Coming into her mind. At first, her thoughts were only of holding her close, kissing her cheek as she worked as to not distract, but that was becoming too little, too quickly. She wanted to touch, to feel.. And to taste.. And so, near unconsciously, she let her hand slide to the him of Laura’s skirt and massage her inner thigh. Yet satisfy one hunger and another will soon arise, and such it did.

As the clock was soon to strike eight, Carmilla had given up with massaging and feeling her inner thigh, able to taste nothing, and so she slipped under the table, under cover of the cloth.

“Carmilla.. We can’t do this right here, someone will see or hear or.. We’ll get caught, we can’t here.” Laura attempted a stern tone, yet the small gasp in her voice that escaped at the cold touch of Carmilla’s fingers betrayed her.

“If you can be quiet for me than.. No one will know at all. Can you do that for me, baby? Just keep quiet and study, that’s all..” Carmilla asked in a hushed, sing song voice while tracing her finger tip over her.

Laura let out a long, exaggerated sigh before giving Carmilla the go ahead. Her offer was too tempting to pass up, and although her was a risk of being caught.. It made the experience that much more enjoyable. So, while trying to memorize her chemical formulas, she let Carmilla kiss her thighs and spread her legs underneath the table. Yet it was near impossible to focus on anything with her girlfriend between her legs under the table, and she had to constantly look around with a hot blush on her face.

“Baby, you have to relax.. Can you do that for me? Just relax and study.. I’ll worry about everything else..” Carmilla consoled Laura’s nerves before spreading her legs farther, pulling her chair in and moving the cloth aside for her tongue. Laura started to gasp and reached a hand down to slide through Carmilla’s hair while attempting to flip through a book with the other. her face was a flaming hot red and it seemed as if she were about to burst, she always came easy for Carmilla..

Before no time at all, at the whim of her tongue, Laura felt herself reach the edge and so she bit down on her lip as every ounce of tension in her body released, falling apart all over her girlfriends face, who had begun to touch herself as well as eating out Laura. But she didn’t want to be done with just one orgasm, and in worry of being caught, she snuck out from under the table and dragged Laura away from her books and to the farthest shelves, away from everyone else where no one would see..

Once sure of being out of sight, Carmilla pulled off her own underwear and tied it into a gag for Laura, dropping her to the ground and riding up her skirt as she spread her legs to clean up her messy pleasure, the gag only so effective, and the muffle of Carmilla’s own moans while she touched herself only so quiet.. And so she slid her body up to Laura’s mouth, pulling off the gag just in time to hear a faint gasp and moan.

“Keep busy, no matter how good you feel, okay baby? And I’ll make you feel good, too.. I want you to come all over my face again and again, and you’re so easy for me.. You’re so good..” Carmilla praised, turning her body and pressing herself against Laura’s mouth, riding deep into her tongue, taking her fingers as well. And she did the same for her, and they both moaned into each other, a muffled pleasure no one else could hear. Laura, eager to please and at the whim of her lover, came again as she buried her face into her, taking deep into her pleasure.

Although greatly difficult, Laura continued to kiss, suck and finger between her thighs, although she was much slower to come by comparison. Yet the pleasure granted not only from Laura’s lips and fingers, but the joy of having her become a sopping, hot mess at the tips of her lips was a feeling that could not be described, down to her core.. And so she came, biting down into Laura’s thigh to keep in the bolstering moan.. And together they fell apart, lying entwined with one another and gasping for breath


End file.
